Fallen Love
by Tahleah
Summary: “It's not fair that you're so hot without even trying,” I muttered, then immediately covered my mouth with my hands, horrified at what I had blurted out. He looked at me, smirking and obviously amused, “You think I'm hot?” Embry OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"Speak now or forever hold you peace." I was holding my breath; this was the sentence I feared most. It is this sentence that would start my new life, and so far it was going smoothly.

"No, please stop!" The voice that I would recognize anywhere yelled, slamming the church doors open. I turned to the guy that had just ruined my wedding day. He was panting hard.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at him.

"You can't marry him." He said standing up straight, and slowly walking to me.

"Why the hell not?"

"B-b-because I still love you." I gasped.

"No you don't, that was teen love, and it was only a stupid crush."

"No it wasn't I had always loved you, and ever since I pha-"He was standing in front of me now. Phased. I finished for him in my head.

"Please no." I begged to him. "I don't love you like that; I only love you as a friend." He took a step closer to me and lent in.

"I imprinted on you." He whispered in my ear so only I could here. He took a step back. Without thinking I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard in the face.

"You ruined everything!" I yelled at him before walking out the church doors.

**What you think, is it worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Everyone for the reviews I was so excited. Keep them up.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

It all started with him giving me a brownie. I remember the day perfectly. April fifth. A bully named Jayden Ryan stole my lunch. I could have tried to get it back, but who was I kidding? Jayden was huge, and six years older than me. I stared at my brown paper bag, before a tear could escape from my eye someone's hand was holding a brownie in front of my face. I looked up at the boy who was now sitting next to me, he had a very large smile planted on his face. His hair was on one side of his face revealing dark chocolate eyes.

"You can have mine," his smile grew bigger, bigger than I thought possible.

I looked at him curiously; it was weird for a boy and girl to talk to each other in this grade. Yet I wasn't like other girls, I wasn't into Barbie's or dress up's. I never fancied the latest trends; I normally got weird looks from the other kids.

I took the brownie from his hand; I took a big bite of it. My mouth full with the mouth watering sensation I said, "Thanks,"

He slightly nodded his head at me and watched as I scoffed the rest of the brownie down. It was the only thing I had to eat. It was so delicious, that I licked the melted left over chocolate on my fingers.

"I'm Embry," He said to me moving his chair closer to mine.

"I'm Jennifer, or Jen even Jeni." I smiled at him.

I didn't know that me and Embry would come best friends. Then on me and Embry always ate lunch together, most the time we were to busy talking to notice the constant stares from the other girls and boys. It never bothered us. Most the time we were deep in conversation about Looney Tunes. We would always repeat the funny phrases and laugh till our stomachs hurt.

Jayden Ryan never bullied me anymore; Embry was always there to defend me. He was just as tough and big as Jayden, he didn't bother stilling or hurting me. That was good I could eat my lunch instead of Embry giving some of his away.

That one day changed my life for the better. Embry was always at school, so I was usually happy. But when he did get sick and had to have the days off he would always call and left me no he wasn't coming. We weren't like other kids, they all stayed with there type of gender, the girls would always tell me that boys have cooties and that I should stay away from them. That never stopped me and they were probable just jealous.

A couple years past we now in sixth grade. It was a hard year, but Embry helped me through it till the very end. That was the year both my parents died in a car accident, it was a rainy night and there car got wrapped around a tree, my mum died immediately form the impact, and my dad was rushed to hospital but died on the way. I would blame myself; I was at Embry's house they came to pick me up after they went out for dinner, Embry thought different. He was there at the funeral; he was there when I needed him the most. I turned to Embry when I needed to talk to him about anything.

Mark my brother, he now looks after me he's seventeen he was like every other teenager his age, but he had responsibilities he took up a job, to look after the both of us. He used to yell and carry on about stupid little things, but he didn't do that much anymore. I would flinch at the contact and cry when things got too hard for the both of us. I always snuck out after curfew I would go straight to Embry's, no surprise.

More years flew by quickly. We graduated from primary, both of us passing. I think the reason I passed was… well… Embry.

Freshman year at La Push high was alright. We made a new friend, Jacob Black. We instantly took him in our little group of friends; it was like we were supposed to be. Jacob was just as crazy and immature as us.

The summer came and went by quickly. It was the best; we pulled pranks on Jayden Ryan and went to the beach, sneaking out the house for fun, we never got caught.

Sophmore year was the worst. Nothing ever went good. I and Embry didn't speak for a whole week which felt like a whole year. It was my time of the month, I got all moody. But he still was there for me. There was no sun, and if there was I wasn't planning on getting a tan so I didn't care.

School was over, and we started to walk home. Our houses were a couple of houses away from each other.

"Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow then have a movie night?" I asked we always had a movie night.

He snorted, "Romance, action or Horror?"

"I'm a sucker for romance, but horror is fun." He raised his eyebrows.

"My house." He said but it sounded more like a question.

"yer, and tell your mum to make her famous brownies." I said poking him in the arm.

"Yes ma'am," He said saluting me, we crossed the street, "I think it's time to add Jake."

"That's fine."

We reached my house and there were two others cars in the drive way, they were Mark's friends I shivered, they were such creepers.

I walked round to the backyard and climbed up the tree and jumped through my window. It never seemed to get old.

"Call me!" he yelled up to me.

I shook my head, "Mark is making me fill in applications for an art school, but I'll talk to you on Msn."

"Ok," he looked disappointed.

"Talk to you later."

"Yer, see ya Jen."

I closed my window and flopped on my bed and smiled at the day I had.


	3. Authors note

I'm really sorry to put this here, but for some reason I kept thinking bad things about the story, and I really need your help. Should I continue the story? If not I do have another story in mind. I got good reviews then they suddenly stopped, I don't want a story if people aren't going to tell me what they think of it. Is it just total crap or any good at all, tell me please.

Oh... Tell me if you think I should write this story this is only the summary.

I was rapped, and in some sick- twisted way, I feel in love with the man that turned my life upside down.

And if you have any ideas for the new story it would be great if you could tell me.

Tahleah xxx


End file.
